Harry Potter and the Witch of Britannia
by itachikage
Summary: 7 years after Harry became "The Boy Who Lived", he is cornered by the remains of the death eaters. When a young woman sees this and gets in the way, a series of events unfolds that changes the wizarding world forever. Harry Potter/Code Geass Crossover My First Fic, i hope that it isn't to bad. Please review! The sooner you do, the sooner i update.
1. The Day that the King Awoke

Disclaimer: I don t own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter and Code Geass are owned by their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry Potter sat in class, trying to think of a place where he could lay low for a while after school. Dudley and his Gangs have tried to find him after school, but he had been able to escape so far. That wouldn t last forever. Even Dudley isn t that stupid, and even if he was, Piers Polkiss wasn t. After school, he decided to go to the library for an hour or so. The Dursleys didn t care where he was a long as it was out of their house. As he enters the library, he could have sworn he overheard a man, who was talking to one of the teachers, ask about him, but when he looked back the man was gone and the teacher looked confused.

Assuming it was nothing; Harry went to his favorite corner and pulled out his favorite book. He always had to leave it at the school, since the Dursleys don t approve of books about magic. The last time he had brought it home, Uncle Vernon burned it, screaming, There is no such thing as magic! He even spent the next two days complaining and beating Harry because he had to pay for it. As he was reading, he failed to notice 5 men in black cloaks staring at him through the window. One of them, a man with long blonde hair, told the other to follow him. Lucius Malfoy couldn t help but smile as he realized that he was going to avenge his master.

When he looked up, he saw that the time was already five o clock. He had stayed too long. He still had chores to do and dinner to make. Knowing that he was going to be beaten, Harry slowly put away his book and began walking home. It was a six mile walk home, but Harry had gotten used to it eventually. As he walked, he noticed that there was no one around and all of the stores were closed. He kept walking, and he saw two men in black cloaks and mask walking towards him. As he looked across the street, he saw another, and there was one behind him as well. Scared, Harry ran down the next side alley he saw, with the men in pursuit. When he turned the corner, he ran into a young woman with long green hair. As he began to fall the woman grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him along.

Harry had no idea who this woman was, but decided that she was better than those masked men and ran with her. He heard the voices shouting, but he was unable to hear what the said. As he ran, he saw another man appear right next to him, forcing them to turn into a side alley. When he did, he realized he had made a mistake, the alley was a dead end. They were trapped.

When Harry turned around, he saw all five men standing in the alley, four of them stood at the end, while one walked forward. End of the line, Potter. He said, Any last words? The woman stepped forward and said, What is the point of chasing after him? Voldemort is gone. At this the man sneers, You dare speak his name? You would do well to show the dark lord some respect, bitch. But I am feeling merciful today so I will let you live. Move out of the way and you will be spared. Then something happened that no one expected, she laughed and said, Go ahead and try Lucius, I won t let you kill him. With that she stood between them. The lead man pulled out what looked like a small stick and said, Last chance to live. When she refused to move, he screamed, Avada Kedavra! A flash of green light was all that he saw before she hit the ground.

Harry ran to see if she was alright. When he touched her, he knew that she was dead. A second later however, he heard her voice in his head ask, Do you want to live? Then purpose we form a contract. In exchange for the power you need to survive, you must grant me one wish someday. Be warned, the power of kings will condemn you to a life of solitude. Will you accept this contract? Harry didn t know what to do, but decided to trust the women who just gave her life for him. So Harry thought, I, Harry James Potter, accept this Contract. When he stood, he knew that something was different. That he had changed.

Harry knew that he had to make them afraid to stay here. He looked the lead man in the eye and said, Are you sure you should be standing around here? Lucius blinked before realizing that he d spent too much time chasing Potter, and that Dumbledore would send someone to look for him. He said, You haven t seen the last of me, Potter. Next time will be the end of you. With that he disappeared, follow shortly by the other four.

Harry spent a few moments trying to figure out what had happened, before noticing that he had to leave before they came back. Looking over his shoulder he took one last look at the woman lying on the ground and said a silent prayer before running. As he ran, he kept looking over his shoulder, expecting to see those men from before, but saw nothing. When he couldn t run any longer he collapsed and looked up seeing a tall man with black hair beside him, saying his name over and over again. His last thought before passing out is, Am I about to die?

When he woke up, he thought it must have all been a dream, until he took a look around and saw that he was someplace that he d never been. As sat up he saw that he was on a bed in what looked like a school infirmary. When he tried to stand, a woman walks into the room, looks at him and says, Get back in bed this instant! I will inform the headmaster that you are awake. Until he comes to see you, I want you to stay in bed. Harry had no idea what was going on and did as he was told. As he tried to figure out exactly what happened, the doors opened.


	2. The Leader of Light

Hp and the With of Britannia

Chapter 2: Answers

Disclaimer: I don t own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter and Code Geass are owned by their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.

An old man walked into the room, a smile on his face as he saw Harry. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man from somewhere. As he took a seat next to harry's bed, he said, "I can't tell you how relieved i am to find you alright. When we detected that spell cast near you, we feared the worst." Noticing that Harry was about to say something, the old man says, "I'm sure that you have many questions, however until you are fully healed, i cannot answer them all. i will however give you a very brief overview to satisfy your curiosity. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and i was a friend of your parents. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry."  
Seeing the look on Harry's face caused Dumbledore to laugh. "Yes Harry, magic does exist, whatever your aunt and uncle might say. Your parents were, in fact, two of the most able wizards i have ever known."

To say that Harry was Shocked would be a major understatement. this news stunned him so bad he was barely paying attention as Dumbledore explained how his parents died and how he got his scar.

As Dumbledore finished, he pulled out his wand and gave it a wave, displaying the time. He turned back to harry and said, "Madam Pomfrey should be back in 15 minutes so why don't you use that time to ask me any questions you might have."

Harry thought for a moment before asking, "Who were those men that attack me?" Dumbledore's face grew grave, "They were the remains of the death eaters, some of Voldemort's most trusted subordinates. they most likely thought to avenge their master." "Will they come back?" ,Harry asked. Dumbledore thought for a few seconds, "no i don't think that they will. However just in case they do we will be improving the defense in your neighborhood and we will have someone nearby at all times to insure that we don't have a repeat of the other day."

"How long have i been asleep?" Harry thought. Dumbledore smiled, "The answer to your next question is that it has been 3 days since Professor Snape brought here following your ordeal." Harry was stunned, "Can you read my mind, and who is Professor Snape?", he asked. Dumbledore continued smiling, "In order, no i can't but it was a fairly obvious question and second, Professor Snape is the teacher who found you, almost unconscious and brought you here after making sure that your life was not in danger."

"Would I be able to meat him? I would really like to thank him" Harry asked. "Some other time harry, you need your rest. I'll be sure to introduce you before you leave in a few days." Dumbledore said as he rose, walking towards the door. As he opened the door harry thought of one last question. "Sir, what happened to that women who protected me?" At this, Dumbledore was visibly shocked, " When we searched the area, we didn't find anyone. We will talk about this in a few days. Good night Harry." He said as he walked through the door.

The next few days seemed to fly by as harry began to get used to sleeping on an actual bed, eating actual food, and have a conversation with adult that didn't hate him. Harry met a number of teachers and learned that he would be attending this school in 3 years from a stern looking old woman named Professor McGonagall . Friday night, before he went to bed, Madam Pomfrey told him that she was discharging him the following day at noon, and that he was to go see the headmaster. harry was very nervous when he heard this. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's for 3 more years. Eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning, after a very satisfying lunch, Harry met Professor McGonagall outside the hospital wing and followed her on a quick tour of the school and grounds before going to see the headmaster. He was amazed at what he saw. Ghost, moving pictures and even a sport arena for a game that harry had never heard of. Finally, they were in front of a gargoyle on the Third floor. McGonagall stopped and said, "Pumpkin Pasties." The gargoyle sprung aside, revealing a staircase behind. McGonagall turned to harry and said, " The headmaster office is straight up these stairs, Mr. Potter. I look forward to seeing you again in a few years time." She turns and walks away. Harry knocks on the door at the top of the stairs, hearing Dumbledore say, "Enter.", Harry opens the door and walk in.

There he sees Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, with a stone basin in front of him, and a man with black hair and a hooked nose sitting in one of the two chairs in front of it. When Dumbledore sees him he smiles and says, "Ah Harry, right on time, I hope that you enjoyed your tour of the castle?" Seeing Harry, nod he continues, "Good, allow me to introduce Professor Severus Snape, our potions master here at Hogwarts." Harry looks at the man and says, " Thank you very much for the other day. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if they had come back."

Snape was astonished, he had expected Harry Potter to be as arrogant as his father, but after seeing the sincerity in his eyes, he realized that he had inherited more then just his eyes from Lily. He smiled and said, "No need to thank me, your mother was my best friend, I was glad I could help." Dumbledore interjects, "Now that we've gotten the introduction out of the way, Harry, do you remember what you asked me about after our first talk? I discussed it with Severus and he agrees that it is cause for concern. When we arrived to investigate the scene, there was no one there. Would you be willing to show myself and Professor Snape the memory of what happened after school that day?" Seeing Harry nod again, he smiled, "Very good, Now I need you to picture in your mind what happened that day. Let me know when you have."

As Harry thought back, he couldn't help but think that he shouldn't let Dumbledore know about what had happened after the curse, about the contract that he made. Leaving that part out, he motioned to Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore put his wand to Harry's temple, turned it and withdrew, bringing with it a silver strand of memory. Placing it in the Pensive, He and Snape dove into the memory. A few minutes later, they returned and looked at Harry and said gravely, "I am afraid that the brave young women has passed on. the curse she was struck by kills almost all those that are hit. The sole exception to that is sitting in front of me."

Snape also has an observation, and turning to Dumbledore says, "What could have caused Lucius to flee? Surely he couldn't have felt your magical aura all the way in Surrey?" Dumbledore turns his head, "I was wondering the same thing, and what could've happened to the body? If death eaters had time to clean up, why didn't they try to kill Harry? This seems to raise more questions then answers." Turning back to Harry he says smiling, "Thank you for all of your help Harry, I'll be dropping you back off at your aunt and uncle's house very soon." When he heard this, Harry frowned, "Do i have too? They'll just beat me and starve me again, maybe more because I know what I am now."

Snape was murderous. How dare they do that to Lily's son! He knew that he had to do something to help Harry. As he thinks, he hears Dumbledore respond, "I'm sorry, Harry but they are the only family you have left." Before Harry could respond, Snape says, "Albus, why don't I take harry home, and visit Petunia for the first time in 20 years." Snape plan was brilliant, he would take Harry to the Leaky Cauldron for some ice cream, then step out, Apparate to Number Four Privet Drive and give Petunia a house warming present... Some fiendfyre should do the trick.

Dumbledore keeps smiling, "I don't think that will be necessary, Severus." As Harry and Snape tried to figure out what that meant, neither one notice the red bird-like sigil in Dumbledore's bright blue 


	3. The False Three Years

HP and the Witch of Britannia

Chapter 3: The False Three Years

Disclaimer: I don t own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter and Code Geass are owned by their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry's life is hell. Ever since he ran away when he was eight, the Dursleys have been worse then ever. His uncle forces him to do all the work, then punishes him for not doing it fast enough. Aunt Petunia makes him cook all the meals, then punish him for not making lunch while he is at school. Dudley tries to beat him up, then tries to punish him for running away, but luckily Harry's too fast for "Big D". To make matters worse, Uncle Vernon's sister Marge moved in with them and she punishes Harry for breathing and then again for breathing too loud.

Harry is surprised that he has been able to survive this long. Since he came back after running away, he has been able to convince the dursleys to do things that they normally wouldn't. If it wasn't for that he would probably have starved to death by now. He almost convinced Marge to leave, before Uncle Vernon stopped him. He still tries from time to time, but someone always stops him. He has almost given up trying... almost.

Today was going to suck. The school was doing an evacuation drill and the students were dismissed afterwards, the teacher and the library will be closed. No mater what Harry thinks of, it doesn't work. Today, he was going to have to deal with Dudley and his gang. During the drill, as the students wait for the teachers to dismiss them, Harry is looking around trying to find an escape route. Only to find himself completely surrounded by Dudley's gang. Knowing that he only has a few minutes, Harry runs over to the three biggest kids that are in Dudley's gang. i knew that this was his only chance.

As Harry walked towards them, the started smirking and cracking their knuckles. When Harry is only a few feet away, he asks, "Don't you think it would be boring for twelve of you to go after one of me? Wouldn't it be more fun for two groups to fight instead of a gang beating that could be considered attempted murder?" Seeing that they were murmuring in agreement, Harry tries the last part of his plan. "Great, so how about you three hold off the rest of Dudley's gang, while i go and round up some more guys?" When they nod, Harry smiles and bolts past them as the teacher dismiss the kids. Not looking back as he heard to sounds of a fight, Harry ran to the public library a mile from the school.

It was only when he went home to make dinner, that he found out how well his plan worked. Dudley and two members of his gang got expelled and the rest were suspended. Harry did his best to act surprised when he heard that three of Dudley's best left the gang, but it wasn't easy. On the day of Dudley's eleventh birthday, Harry had a stroke of good luck. Miss Figg, the neighborhood crazy cat lady wouldn't be able to watch him so he got to go to the zoo.

It was a fairly uneventful day, until Dudley wanted to see the snakes. Of course Dudley, being the brainless oaf that he is had to look at the baldest snake in the whole thing. As Dudley stood there, poking at the glass to the King Cobra's cage, Harry couldn't help but think how funny it would be if the glass vanished. The next thing you know, there is a loud scream, as the king cobra slithers towards Dudley who trying to kill it with French fries. Just when it is about to get to him, animal control shows up and the snake leave, pass right next to a shocked Harry. As it passed, Harry knew he heard a voice hiss, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Harry was grounded and only got bread and water for a month, but it was worth it to see the look on Dudley's face when the cobra slithered out of the cage. One day, as Harry went to get the mail, he saw a letter addressed to him. trying to conceal, he gave the rest to Uncle Vernon, only for Dudley to grab his letter and give it to his father. One look at it and Uncle Vernon burned it. Another came the next day, and the next and the next... Until Uncle Vernon decided to leave the house to Marge until the letters stopped coming.

Several days later, on a hut on the ocean, Uncle Vernon decided that it would be safe to wait there. That night, unknown to the rest of the Dursley family was Harry Potter's eleventh birthday. As the clock hit twelve, the door exploded off its hinges and a man bigger than anyone Harry had ever seen stepped in. After telling a tale that Harry couldn't believe, that magic is real and that he was wizard, Harry left with the man called Hagrid to get ready for school.

Harry stood in awe of the place where we was standing. Diagon Alley, he had decide was the most wonderful place he had ever been. Hagrid said that he had some secret work to do for someone named Dumbledore, and he had told Harry where he could find everything and they agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. First on his list of things to do was go to Gringotts and withdraw some money to buy all of his school supplies. Following Hagrid's directions, he found the bank without too much trouble. As the walked towards it, he heard a voice call out to him and he turned around.

There, standing in the middle of the alley, was a young woman with long green hair, who seemed strangely familiar. As she turned and walked towards a less crowded section of the alley, Harry felt the urge to follow her. When we saw her turn into a small cafe, he went in, only to see her sitting there, waiting for gestures for him to sit across from her and orders him his favorite drink, though how she knows his favorite drink is beyond him.

After a few minutes of silence, she says, "So do you remember me?" As harry shakes his head, she smiles and says, "I didn't think so, Someone has altered your memories and judging from the power of it, it's certainly geass. Which means the only one who could have done it was Dumbledore. Well, we can't have that. Close your eyes." When Harry did as she she said wondering what would happen next, he felt her lips against his own, and at that moment he remembers everything. The death eaters attacking him, Hogwarts, and his contract with his woman. More importantly he realized that everything he knew from the last three years was a lie.

A few seconds after the kiss ended, she asked, " Do you remember our contract?" Harry nodded, "Yes I remember, your wish for my power, is that right?" She smiled, "Yes that is correct. My name is C.C. and from now on I am your accomplice, until we both achieve our desires."

Harry thought for a minute, "Tell me, C.C. what is your wish? Also, how are you still alive?" C.C. answers, "I'll tell you my wish once you are able to grant it, and I'll explain how I'm still alive later. For now, we need to go to Gringotts and mess up Dumbledore's plans." 


	4. His Name is Harry Pott

HP and the Witch of Britannia

Chapter 4: His Name is Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don t own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter and Code Geass are owned by their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.

As Harry follow C.C. through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, he couldn't believe everything that had happened to him today. Part of him wondered if everything could be a dream, but he knew that the memories of the week he spent at Hogwarts when he was eight was true. The more he thought about it, the more questions he had, but before he was able to ask C.C., they were already at Gringotts.

Before they went in C.C. turned to him and said, "For now, let me do the talking. We need the goblins on our side, and you may make a remark that is offensive to them. Answer a question only if asked and don't say more than is needed." Not waiting for a response, she walked into the bank with Harry following quickly afterwards.

Walking up to the teller, C.C. bows and says, "I wish to speak with Lord Nagrok of the Department of Wills and Inheritance regarding the will of Lord and Lady Potter, on behalf of my associate Harry James Potter."  
The Goblin looked from C.C. to Harry and seeing the scar, yelled to a goblin behind him in Gobbledegook, telling them to inform Nagrok of the costumers. Turning back he replies, "Follow me to the waiting room. Lord Nagrok will be with you shortly."

As Nagrok sat in his office reading over the wills of a few high profile client to ensure that everything was in order, when his door opened and Griphook, an associate from the front entered the room, informing him that Harry Potter was here to see him. Wondering what the problem could be with one of the bank most valuable wizards, he left the wills where they were and hurried to the waiting room after tell Griphook to prepare a reading room.

When the door to the waiting room opened, C.C. bowed, saying something that Harry could not understand. The goblin looking shocked, responded in kind before saying in English, "Please follow me. i have had a Will reading room prepared for our conversation."

C.C. smiled, "Thank you Lord Nagrok for seeing us on such short notice."

Nagrok held the door open for them, "No trouble at all, right in here. Please have a seat while I prepare some refreshments. Turning to Griphook, he said, "Bring me the Potter Will and a contact pendant, i don't think that this is a social call. When Griphook returned five minutes later, bring the will , pendant and refreshments, Nagrok smiled, "Excellent work, i will recommend you for a promotion. if this pendant goes off, contact Madam Bones at the DMLE and inform her we have a case of will tampering and theft. Seeing the goblin bow, Nagrok entered the room.

Setting the tray down in front of his guests, he sits in from of them and says, "Thank you for waiting, to what do i owe the pleasure today?"

C.C. takes a sip of tea and says, "Lord Nagrok, My name is C.C. and I am an associate of Harry Potter. I am afraid that Albus Dumbledore has disregarded the will of the Potters, placing Harry with his aunt and Uncle as opposed to the half dozen witches and wizards listed as godparent, namely Madam Bones and Sir Snape. Both of whom are not only as in perfect health with ample means to provide for him, but were also listed as the second and third choice to care for him, with specific instructions to to put him at the Dursleys."

Listening to her, Nagrok was livid. Opening the will, he casts a few spells, confirming that it had been tampered with. Reversing them, he saw that C.C. was correct. Activating the pendent, He turned and said, "On behalf of Gringotts, I sincerly apoligize for not realizing what had happened before now. I have contacted Madam Bones at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and she should be here shortly. In the mean time, I have some files to investigate to ensure that any money taken from you shall be retuned with interest. I ask that we hold off on anything more until Madam Bones arrives to witness any more charges and to provide us with whatever legal options are available to you."

As Nagrok left, Harry could barely contain his anger. When the door shut, he exploded, "How dare he! He knew that i wasn't supposed to go there but he sent me to them anyway! All these years, I have beaten, starved and neglected, all because that god damn old man disregarded my parents will!"

C.C. turned to him and said, "If you are going to be angry, i would wait until later, disregarding your parents will is the least of his crimes."

At that moment, elsewhere in Gringotts, Nagrok was talking with the potter account manager, Bodrog and they were both furious. They had found four-hundred and fifty million Galleons that Dumbledore had stolen and an additional hundred million that was taken by Molly Weasley, claiming that it was for Harry's upbringing when she was not even his legal guardian. Several more bequest from the potter will had not been delivered and there was evidence that Dumbledore and Molly were plotting line theft.

Getting his anger in check, Bodrog ordered his subordinates to do a complete audit of the potter accounts, while he and Nagrok went to address the situation.

Madam Bones was in her office, filling out paperwork for undercover surveillance of suspects and signing arrest warrants when she got an emergency call from Gringotts regarding Will Tampering and Theft. She told her secretary she was going out and appareled to Gringotts.

As she stepped in, two goblins approached her. One of them bowed and said,"Madam Bones My name is Nagrok, of the Department of Wills and Inheritance, If you would please follow me to the will reading room where you can meet the victim of this matter."

Amelia's eyes narrowed, "Why can't you tell me who it is?"

Nagrok merely said, "It is an extremely high profile case and i would rather not bring attention to it before it is nessacery."

This got Amelia's attention and she followed without a word. As they approached the door, the second goblin opened the door for them and the three proceeded in and took their seats.

"I am sorry for the wait, Madam Bones, this is Harry James Potter and his Associate C.C. Mr. Potter, this is Madam Amelia Bones of the DMLE and this goblin is Bodrog and he is your account manager.", Nagrok said as he sat down. He turned to Madam Bones and explained, "Earlier today, Mr. Potter arrived and informed me that he believed that his parents will was violated. when i check it was found that i had been tampered with by Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia was floored, "What about the will was tampered with?"

It was C.C. who answered, "According to the Potter Will, Harry was to be raised in one of several magical families, in order of preference: Black, Bones, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Greengrass. It also stated that Harry was not to go anywhere near his mother's last remaining family, the Dursleys, who are muggles with a hatred of anything magical. Ignoring Sirius Black since he was sent to Azkaban, there are still 5 families in good standing to place Harry."

Before Amelia could reply Nagrok spoke up, "Forgive me Madam Bones, however i wish reveal something that was discovered while investigating the potter will. Two bequest were withheld by Dumbledore, one of which was to be given to you regarding Sirius Black. According to the will, when Albus Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm was cast, the Potters decided to do a last minute switch of the secret keeper to throw off Voldemort's search. Sirius Black was never the Potter secret keeper. It was Peter Pettigrew that was the spy.

Madam Bones could barely maintain her rage. Crouch had sent an innocent man to Azkaban for ten years and never given him a chance to defend himself. Cooling down she asked, "Is there any proof of this aside from the will?"

Nagrok smiled, "they left you a memory of the event that has been verified by Gringotts to be correct."

Amelia replied, "Good, I'll have him out of Azkaban tonight and put Dumbledore there tomorrow."

Bodrog says, "Also, a large some of money was stolen by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Combined they took five-hundred and fifty million. We also uncovered evidence that they were also conspiring to commit line theft of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

Amelia was seeing red. "What evidence was found, and can we tie it to Dumbledore?" she asked quietly.

Bodrog took out a piece of paper and read off, "One hundred vials of Amortentia, A marriage contract between Minerva Weasley and Harry Potter, and a Will that leaves everything that is owned by Harry to the Weasley family, with Harry's signature forged in Harry's blood in Molly Weasley's personal vault. The contract was signed by Dumbledore and Molly, which ties Dumbledore into the whole thing. In Dumbledore's Vault, we also found a contract, signed by Molly Weasley giving Dumbledore thirty percent of the potter fortune after Harry dies."

Amelia smirked when she heard that they had evidence on Dumbledore before realizing that she couldn't use it. Turning to the goblins, she asked, "Since Dumbledore is Harry's magical guardian, doesn't that mean that harry can't testify against him?"Seeing the look of shock on the goblins faces, she continued, "Then we have two choices. We can charge Molly Weasley with theft and attempted line theft and let Dumbledore know that we are on to him. Or we wait until Harry is seventeen, then charge them both."

C.C. smiled at this, "There is a third choice. Since Dumbledore disobeyed the wishes of his parents, Harry has the right to be emancipated. That would mean that we would be able to testify against Dumbledore and would free him from his Aunt and Uncle."

Harry looked up at this and said with hope in his eyes, "I want to be emancipated so that i never have to got near those monsters again."

Amelia smiled and said, "Alright, if Lord Nagrok would get the forms, I'll have them processed before the day is out."

Nagrok was already at the door screaming in Gobbledegook. He returned with five forms and a very sharp quill. "Mr. Potter, Please sign these forms with this blood quill and you will be declared an emancipated minor."

Harry was signing pages so quickly that he didn't even notice that the quill was cutting his hand until after the third page, when he let out a gasp of pain, before it faded and he signed the rest.

Looking over the forms and seeing that everything was in order Nagrok handed the forms to Madam Bones, who then excused herself to file the paperwork and sign the arrest warrants for Dumbledore and Molly, to be arrested tomorrow.

After she left, Nagrok turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, will there be anything else for today?"

Harry, only just remembering that he had to get his school supplies asked to be taken to his vault.

As they left, C.C. gave Harry an old baseball card and told him to tap it with his wand when he got back to the Dursley's and to make sure he was holding onto his school supplies and was away from Hagrid.

Before Harry could ask what she meant, she was gone. Seeing the time Harry ran, trying to get all his stuff, and by the time he got back to The Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid was about to go back in looking for him.

After a quick lunch, Harry was back at the Dursley's waving goodbye to Hagrid. When he went into the house and looked out the window, Hagrid was gone. Pulling out the card, Harry grabbed all his stuff and touched the card with the tip of his wand. It glowed blue before Harry felt a jerk behind the naval and was never seen again at Number Four Privet Drive. 


End file.
